American Pie 2
American Pie 2 is a 2001 teen comedy film and sequel to American Pie and is the second film in the American Pie theatrical series. It was written by Adam Herz and David H. Steinberg, and directed by J. B. Rogers. The film picks up the story of the five friends from the first film as they reunite during the summer after their first year of college. It holds true to the idea of piling on risqué scenes one after another. It was released in the United States on August 10, 2001, and grossed over $145 million in the US and $142 million overseas on a budget of $30 million. It was followed by sequels American Wedding (2003) and American Reunion (2012). The film tells the story of the five friends - Jim, Chris ("Oz"), Kevin, Paul ("Finch"), and Steven ("Stifler") - and their attempts to have the greatest summer party ever, as well as their antics in between. In addition to this, Jim bonds with his prom date Michelle, who is helping him improve his libido and sex appeal for the return of Jim's love interest, Nadia. Much of the film takes place at a summer beach house in Grand Harbor, Michigan, per Kevin's older brother's suggestion. Plot The film starts with Jim (Jason Biggs) ending his first year at college. Jim begins to have sex with one of his college friends as "friendly goodbye sex" when he reveals that this is his "first time since his first time". It is revealed that Jim's Dad (Eugene Levy) plans to surprise his son with a six pack of beer when he goes to pick him up from school. Jim's Dad has the RA unlock the door and he inadvertently walks in on them. After this, Jim, Kevin (Thomas Ian Nicholas), Oz (Chris Klein) and Finch (Eddie Kaye Thomas) return to their hometown in East Great Falls, Michigan for the summer break after their first year of college. They attend a party hosted by Stifler (Seann William Scott), the oversexed college clown, but not only does their new status as college students not give them any success with local girls, the police shut down the party. Kevin also has problems when he meets Vicky (Tara Reid) after their year away from each other, including both of them lying to each other about how many people they've slept with during college; Vicky wants to be friends and Kevin is awkwardly positioned wanting her back, but worried he will lose her completely. Desperate, he calls his brother (Casey Affleck) for advice, who tells him to move down to the beach and party hard. Together, they set off for a rented house by the beach in Grand Harbor, Michigan, where they intend to spend the whole summer, but Kevin is forced to invite Stifler along as well in order to successfully cover the costs. After arriving in Grand Harbor, Kevin finds them work as painters and decorators for a house nearby. Stifler is intrigued by the two sexy female owners (Denise Faye and Lisa Arturo), who appear to be lesbians, and excitedly breaks into their house while they're away. Jim and Finch follow him, trying to get him out, but they are caught by the girls, who relent on calling the police. But after Stifler identifies his interest in their sexuality, they insist on the boys performing "like for like" homosexual acts on each other in return for being able to watch the girls do the same thing. Oz and Kevin take turns watching up a ladder and listening on the walkie-talkie also in the room. The conversation is accidentally picked up and heard by many other people in the neighborhood (a recurring theme from the webcam experience in the first film). Following this, the boys plan to throw a huge summer party at the house, bigger than anything they've done before. Many concurrent stories run at the same time in the run-up to the party. Nadia (Shannon Elizabeth), Jim's fling from senior year, is traveling the United States and is dropping by to attend the beach party. Jim asks for sexual help and advice from band geek Michelle Flaherty (Alyson Hannigan), his senior-year prom date, who is busy at band camp. While masquerading as a band camp member, the team leaders mistake him for Petey, a mentally-challenged trombone player, and usher him onto the stage in front of an impatient crowd. He proceeds to completely embarrass himself and the band members in front of the whole crowd. Later at night, Jim decides to turn on a porn film that Stifler rented, but accidentally uses superglue instead of lubricant to masturbate, permanently gluing his entire hand to his penis and boxer shorts. Exasperated and anxious, he takes out the porn cassette but ends up bonding the cassette to his other hand. Unable to open any doors, he climbs out of a window and stumbles onto the rooftop where he is seen by a nosy neighbor and subsequently caught by confused police officers. He is supported at the hospital by his father, where he learns the news that he won't be able to have sex for at least a whole week, the same amount of time before the party is due to occur. However, to Jim's horror, Nadia turns up early, having got bored of sightseeing and wanting to get laid. Jim's penis is still badly injured, so he pretends to be in a relationship with Michelle to put Nadia off. Jim and Michelle break the relationship off once he is ready to have sex with Nadia, but Michelle is saddened by it, having developed genuine feelings for Jim in the process. Meanwhile, Oz is lonely and missing his girlfriend Heather (Mena Suvari) who is away in Spain as an exchange student. They start having erotic phone sex to vent some of their frustration, but keep getting interrupted, first when Oz gets a wrong number call from a guy who barely understands English, and then when Stifler intervenes by amusing Heather, at which point they both decide to hang up. Meanwhile, Finch has become involved in the sexual art of Tantra (something he had found in Stifler's mom's room earlier in the film), and claims that through Tantric sex, he can "make an orgasm last for days". He is waiting patiently for Stifler's mom (Jennifer Coolidge), who slept with him at the end of the first film, hoping she will show up and be willing to do it again. He thinks she is arriving when a vehicle turns up after Stifler is talking on the phone, but it turns out to be Stifler's little brother Matt (Eli Marienthal). He spends the party night obnoxiously attempting to chat up and he manages to seduce a few hot girls willing to have sex with him, but he does not sleep with any of them. Finally, the party begins at the beach house. Kevin sees Vicky but is crushed when he sees her with a new boyfriend and leaves to go to the beach by himself. Oz, Finch, and Jim follow him down, where he confides in them that he never got over Vicky and that with the party, he was hoping to relive his senior year prom night, in particular, sleeping with Vicky at the end of it. The others help Kevin realize that it will never happen, and the quartet return to the beach house to party hard. Kevin apologizes to Vicky's boyfriend for "being a dick", which the boyfriend is cool with, and the three talk and drink together as friends for the rest of the night. Heather turns up to Oz's delight, and Stifler goes on to have a threesome with the beautiful neighbors who turn out not to be lesbians after all. Jim takes a walk along the beach with Nadia, who takes him to a lighthouse on the pier, but Jim calls it off early, revealing that he has fallen for Michelle. Nadia is disappointed that Jim chose a geek over her, but is happy for Jim and allows him to go and find Michelle, performing at band camp. He gatecrashes the performance with a trombone, just like he did before, but with much more confidence and aggression, and romantically makes out with Michelle in front of a heartwarmed crowd. Meanwhile, the geeky Sherman (Chris Owen) mulls around at the party in a depressed mood, having abandoned his "Sherminator" mantra from the first film due to his abject failure with girls and being made fun of by Jessica (Natasha Lyonne). By chance, he begins talking to the rejected Nadia, who is also depressed, and the two hit it off almost instantly. Nadia encourages Sherman to become the Sherminator once more, displaying a desire/fetish for geeks, and excitedly drags him into an upstairs bedroom where Sherman finally loses his virginity, to the shock of both Stifler and Jessica. Then the couples are shown to be sleeping. First Oz along with Heather, then Jim with Michelle (Michelle in the dominant position) and finally Stifler lying in the bed with the two girls on his shoulders, where he starts to weep with happiness at his achievement. The morning after the party, a Mercedes-Benz CL with tinted windows turns up at the house. Finch approaches to see Stifler's mom (an uncredited Jennifer Coolidge) who has finally turned up. It does not take long before Finch gets into the car and drives off to the lakeside to have hard sex with her, leaving Jim, Kevin and Oz to cover for him with Stifler. In spite of Finch having learned that her name is Jeanine, rather than use it she encourages him to call her "Stifler's Mom" when he reaches orgasm, accidentally activating the car alarm. Cast External links * Category:Films Category:2001 release Category:American Pie series Category:Jason Biggs films Category:Seann William Scott films Category:Alyson Hannigan films Category:Tara Reid films Category:Shannon Elizabeth films Category:Mena Suvari films Category:Eugene Levy films Category:Joanna Garcia films Category:Neil Patrick Harris films Category:Jennifer Coolidge films Category:Tsianina Joelson films